coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 797 (7th August 1968)
Plot Ken continues the play rehearsals and is coerced into giving Pamela Dickenson a lift home because of the escapee. Convict Frank Riley traps Val in No.14. He tells her to sit still. Annie tries to stir it with Ena about Effie but gets short shrift. Len passes on to the regulars the news that the police are concentrating their search on Victoria Street where Riley used to live with a woman. To protect the twins, Val tells Riley she has no children and has only just married. A nervous Elsie goes to No.3 with some chips so as not to be alone but decides to go to the Rovers instead. Dickie escorts her there. Riley spots a photo of the twins but Val claims they're her niece and nephew. Det. Insp. Sharp calls into the Rovers and tells Len there's no trace of Riley in Victoria Street but they think he's in the immediate vicinity. Val tries to alert Ena by banging on the water pipes under the sink but she's still in the pub, being advised to stay on by Len. Val is terrified when Peter wakes up and Riley realises she's lied about having no children. Ken phones Val from the college but Riley refuses to let her answer it, threatening to hurt the children. Val manages to bang the pipes a couple of times but Riley catches her. Ena has arrived home, hears the noise, and begins to be concerned. Riley takes a fancy to Val and starts caressing her. Ken tries the phone again and Ena hears it ringing unanswered. She can't get an answer at No.14. Riley demands money and clothes from Val. Ena runs back to the pub and raises the alarm. Annie takes charge and Jack phones the police and the college. Val gives Ken's coat and money to Riley. He then tells her he wants something more from her. Sharp tells the regulars to go home and not to worry as they're watching all of the street. Elsie goes back to the Flemings'. The police study plans of the maisonettes. Val promises that she won't raise the alarm if Riley leaves her alone but hearing a noise he sees the police outside the window. He threatens her with a hammer. Ken arrives at the Rovers, not knowing anything of what is happening. He is taken into the back to be informed of events. Cast Regular cast *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander Guest cast *Pamela Dickenson - Annette Robertson *Frank Riley - Sean Caffrey *Singer - Frank Birch *Mildred - Heather Spratt *Det. Insp. Sharp - Derek Newark *P.C. Conway - Colin Edwynn Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Living room *Maisonettes - Walkway *14 Coronation Street - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Granston Technical College - Main hall Notes *The actor playing the voice of Peter Barlow is uncredited. *The scene of Ena Sharples on the walkway of the Maisonettes was recorded in studio and not on the Grape Street set. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fear in the Street *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,350,000 homes (5th place). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **''Coronation Street 1968'' released by Granada and Windsong Video on 5th November 1990. **The Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1968 episodes Episode 0797 Episode 0797